Married Life
by Freya3
Summary: The sql. to Vulnerable
1. Default Chapter

**__**

THIS AGAIN IS NOT MY FIC! I'M JUST POSTING IT FOR A FRIEND Whose FF.NET FILE ID DOWN AS A FAVOUR. PLEASE SEND ALL REVIEW E-MAIL'S TO THE ADDRESS BELOW SO THAT I DON'T HOG ALL THE CREDIT :0) LOL. THANKS, ENJOY READING PEEPS- **FREYA**

****

SEND REVIEWS TO- **Bonita40987@aol.com**

****

TITLE: Married life

AUTHOR: Bonita

RATING: R

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sequel to VUNERABLE

DISCLAIMER: I don't any of the DA cast or characters except Melissa.

~CHAPTER 1~

"You did what boo?" Cindy yelled on the phone to Max.

"Logan and I got married..." She said softly.

"Without your best boo being there...no that's just bent boo...I can't

believe you didn't want the gang there..." Max looked at sleeping Logan and smiled

she didn't regret her decision one bit, she loved him and she wanted the

marriage ceremony to be sacred.

"I'm sorry Cindy I just wanted it to be about us...but if I come out pregnant

You'll be the first to know okay?" She asked Cindy.

"I guess I can't be mad at you then... so what's the dealio are you coming

back to Jam Pony?" She asked Max.

"Yes for the summer...I like teaching and I don't have to deal with Normal

and I have weekends off...and since the kids are on Spring break this week Logan

and I get to be together." She walked quietly around the living room and

stopping in front of the window. She looked down and looked at the sleeping world

below she no longer scared about the broken world she lived in she had Logan.

"Boo...It's late and I have to get beauty sleep see you tomorrow at Crash?"

She asked.

"Yeah...night." She hung up and continued to look at the world below her. She

was thinking into her brothers and sister. She gave up Zack for Logan...Zack

was the only one who knew where they were, she wanted to see them ever since

she got out of Manticore but didn't know where to start looking for them. She

wandered about Jace and the baby, wondering if it's a boy or girl. She wanted to

be more in touch with her family. She felt strong arms come around her waist

and smiled. "Hey." She whispered to him.

"Hey...what are you thinking about so profoundly?" he asked while putting his

chin on her shoulder.

"My brothers and sisters." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Are you regretting not going with Zack?" He asked feeling guilty that Max

had given so much for him.

"No....yes...no." She said deeply confused.

"You're regretting us." He said slipping his arms from around her waist.

"No... It's just I wished Zack would have trust me more..." She said.

Logan interrupted her. "You are regretting us," he said with sadness in his

voice. She turned around and saw tears in his eyes; he was backing away from

her. "I always knew you would blame me for that..."

"I'm not blaming you for anything it was my choice and I chose you." She said

beginning to shout at him seeing if he could begin to understand her.

"Max you just said yes." He said rising his voice a little bit.

"How can you even think that after all we've been through...all I've done to

prove you I loved you...I gave up my family for you...to be with you." She

said shouting.

"See I knew you blamed me...I can see it in your eyes." He said.

"I can't take this anymore... you need to chill out." She grabbed her jacket

and put it over her tee shirt and sweat pants, then she headed for the door.

She opened the door and walked out.


	2. Realisations

HEY, ONCE AGAIN POSTING FOR A FRIEND SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW TO THE ADDRESS BELOW AND NOT TO ME! ENJOY!  
  
Bonita40887@aol.com  
  
CHAPTER 2~  
  
It's been two hours since Max left and Logan was pacing nervously. //What if she runs again?\\  
  
"Cindy?" He said at the sound of breathing on the other line.  
  
"This better be good... your calling during beauty sleep time..." She said.  
  
"Is Max with you?" He asked.  
  
"No...why what happened suga?" She asked.  
  
"We had a little agruement..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing really sorry to bother you...Bye." Logan hung up the phone and ran over the fight in his mind.  
  
He walked over to a picture of them at Bennette's wedding "I'm sorry" He whispered to the picture.  
  
  
  
Max was sitting on the Space Needle thinking about her fight with Logan. //I can't believe he thinks that after all we've been through after all I've done to show him I love him...It's never enough...it's never enough for him...I mean I'd give my life for him in a heartbeat...I love him more than my life yet thats not enough...maybe I'm not enough.\\ Max let tear fall freely. Then decided it was time to head home to front the inevitable.  
  
She got up and started heading back to the Foggle Towers.  
  
  
  
Logan was looking at the picture thinking how bad the fight had gone it's been 4 hours since Max left and the sun was beginning to come up. He was worried. //What if she's not coming back?...What if something happened to her....it'll be all your fault Logan Cale...how could I pick a fight over something like that? Of coarse she love's me...she's proved it to me repeatedly...she gave up her family for me...she's risked her life for me...she's made love to me so tenderly just to show me and like the idiot that I am I might has lost the best thing that ever happened to me.\\ He hugged the picture tightly. "I'm sorry." he said lightly.  
  
He heard a noise and turned to see Max standing in the shadows. 


	3. Aftermath

Well sorry I havent written in a while but I finally got un busy and have been hitting my fanfiction...here's chapter 3 0f married life:

~CHAPTER 3~

Logan turned and saw Max standing in the shadows. "Hey." He whispered to her.

"Hi." SHe whispered back. She walked closer and saw that her eyes were swollen and red from tears. His heart fell apart as he saw his angel with her eyes like that. He ran to her side and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Max...I never meant to hurt you." He whispered in her ear.

She hugged him tighter and the bloth slid down to the floor still embracing each other. "I love you Logan...I want to find the rest of my brothers and sisters too...but I need you to be there for me always that's why I chose you...I don't want to loose you like I did Eva, Jack, Ben and Zack...I don't know I'd do if I lost you." She whispered with tears visible in her voice.

"You won't...who's Jack and Eva?" He asked stroking her long brown hair.

"Jack was my brother...we all suffered from sezisures, because we were made with a flaw...he had a sezisure one day while a line up and they carried him away...that night I snuck out of my room and I went to the lab were I saw them taring him apart piece by piece like he was a thing and Lydecker was standing there drinking his coffee..." She broke off and began to cry. 

"Oh god Max." He stroked her back gently trying to confort her.

"Eva was my sister...I was having a sezisure one day and the guards walked in to take me away to the lab...Zack jumped infront of me and fought them she took a gun and began to lead us to freedom but then we stopped and I heard a gunshot then Eva's gun flew from her hand infront of me....Eva fell down and I saw Lydecker with a gun." She said sitting up and looking him in his eyes. 

He took his hand and wiped her tears away. "That's why you don't do guns." He stated. "I'm sorry Max."

Max tired to smile at him. "It's not your fault...never was...I don't want to lose you too...I want to be happy with you."

"We will be." He stated. He helped her up and took her to bed where they fell asleep. Max felt safe in the arms of her lover. 


End file.
